Unwind
by heycarly
Summary: Ellie is trying to juggle her job, The Core, school, and bills. Sean is on leave from the forces and runs into a familiar face. What happens when an innocent assignment brings back old feelings? SELLIE. Rating may change for later chapters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Love Will Come Through

_If I told you a secret  
You won't tell a soul  
Will you hold it and  
Keep it alive_

_Cause it's burning a hole  
And I can't get to sleep  
And I can't live alone  
In this life_

A sigh unconsciously escaped the red-head as she shut her eyes. Her pale hand curled around curled around her coffee mug, the multiple rings that adorned her fingers clinking against it. Her mind was too clouded to think clearly. She had the worst Writer's Block since well, . . . Ever.

Paige and Marco were on a U.S. "road trip of _glam-a_", as Paige put it. They offered her a spot in the car, but she declined. The Core deadline, as always. It was the last reigning weeks under Jesse the horrible, and he was grilling the writers to a crisp. He said he was giving her something to work with in case she wasn't able to control The Core as the new editor.

"Right, the deadline. . ." Ellie groaned, her eyes still shut as she nibbled gently on her pen cap.

"Ellie?" A familiar voice woke her from her consuming thoughts.

Eleanor Nash's emerald eyes flashed to her former classmate. Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, still working at the Dot. Even though she heard he was going to a police academy in a year, she still felt sorry for him. Having to survive years maintaining the Dot, not too great.

"Closing up in like. . ." Spinner checked his watch, his jacket on and a ring of keys in his hand, "Now."

Ellie nodded slowly and shoved her notebooks into her messenger bag. She slung the strap onto her shoulder and scurried out of the small café. She didn't bother looking back at Spinner, she just kept walking down the street.

_And you stand at the crossroads  
Of highroads and low roads  
And I've got a feeling  
It's right_

_If it's real what I'm feeling  
There's no make believing  
The sound of the wings  
Of the flight of a dove_

Puddles and droplets of water formed from the earlier rain. Cold wind hit her, causing the girl to shiver. Clad in a layered long-sleeve shirt and a simple pair of gently torn skinny jeans, she still felt the icy air seep onto her skin. Ellie kept her eyes plastered to the ground as her mind filled once more with thoughts. She hated being here. Her sparkling green eyes wandered up, taking in the sight of her old school, Degrassi CS.

She hated it here. She had graduated happy, despite the drama, and everything went great. Well, until she received that phone call. After her father was transferred to Afghanistan, he was killed at a road-side bombing. That night she drove to her mother's house and held the woman for the longest time, both of them sobbing their eyes out.

It didn't surprise the girl that her mother had taken up drinking again. Just like old times, her mother wasted 24/7. This time she wasn't there to take care of her mother like she used to. She lost all contact, knowing if she spoke to her mother she would run back to her, babying her mother like she did when she was a teenage. But she had grown up, and she wouldn't waste her adult years like she had previously done so. When she was sixteen, she mustered up the courage to force a change in her mother. Why did her mother get sober to begin with? That's right, , because Ellie showed her the scars on her arm and left to live with --

Ellie shook her head quickly, getting the thought out of her head. She took a deep breath and pulled out her notebook. The Core sent her back to her old school on an assignment. The armed forces were on leave until further notice and were having a ceremony here, at her old high-school. The other staff suggested she worked on it, since her father was a (deceased) member of the forces and she had attended the high-school. They assumed she was the most familiar, so she was obviously the best choice. They didn't know that it was eating her up inside.

_If the world isn't turning  
Your heart won't return  
Anyone, anything, anyhow _

How could she work when the constant reminder of her father left her heart in pain? The girl sighed and looked at her hands resting in her lap. Her eyes wandered to her wrist. She pulled up her sleeve, gazing at the faint white scars scribbled across her arm. The last time she cut . . . SNAP! Ellie snapped a hair-tie against her wrist. She didn't want to think about that either. Lately Ellie has opted for cigarettes for stress-relieving duties over the rubber band snapping. But, she left her pack at home. The red-head continued snapping the band until a voice caused her to raise her head.

"Ellie?"

Ellie looked over to see a boy--no, man--leaning against a red parked car. He wore and army leisure uniform, she recognized, which was adorned by pins and buttons of sorts. Though the uniform was well structured, she could tell he was ripped, as she could see his mighty biceps were strangled in his uniform coat. He removed the cap he wore and gently nestled it between his side and arm. His face was tidy and well-kept and beneath his bushy eyebrows, his deep blue eyes sparkled. His slightly shaggy sandy blond hair was slicked back. A small smile tugged on the corner of his perfect pink lips.

"Sh--. . . Sean?"

_So take me, don't leave me  
Take me, don't leave me  
Baby, love will come through  
It's just waiting for you_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sooo. This is my first fic! Tiny little cliffhanger. I'm a huge Sellie fan, so expect to see that pairing a whole lot! I apologize for the short-ness. But don't worry, it'll pick up. Reviews will be loved! Stay tuned for Chapter Two ~


	2. When It Rains

A/N: AHA! So, finally updated. Yay. I know it may be a little boring at the moment but don't worry! It'll heat up (. . . eventually.) So. This chapter contains suggestive stuff. . . and foul language I guess. Yeah, I tried hard to stifle myself with all the sexual stuff. But, again, the rating may go up!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or the band Paramore. If I DID own Degrassi welll. . . things would be a lot different. Hah.

* * *

_And when it rains on this side of town_

_It touches everything_

It felt strange to be back. He didn't know what to do or what would happen. He cruised around the familiar streets for what seemed like hours. He knew he could go back to the Simpson household but that would feel weird, since Emma went off to college. Even though they had broken up while he was over seas, it felt strange to be back where they shared intimate times. He remembered it perfectly. They both moved on, but it still hurt to read she had found someone else. She stopped sending him letters and pretty much just stopped all attempts at communication.

Suddenly he stopped driving. Right in front of Degrassi. It seemed so different. Not the school, but him: Sean Cameron at Degrassi once more. He didn't see it happening but it did. He put the car in park, shut off the engine and stepped out. He was about to wander closer when he spotted a girl sitting at a picnic table. He hesitated, thinking of turning and fleeing to his car, an idea of who it was popping into his head. Was that. . .?

His sea-foam eyes took in her form. She sat with her head drooped slightly, her beautiful red hair hiding her carelessly. His eyebrows furrowed. Was that her? The girl sighed, pulled up her sleeve slightly and started snapping a band on her wrist. His face twisted: a smile in the curl of his lips but shock in his widened eyes.

"Ellie?" He let out in disbelief.

She looked up, stray strands of hair fell in her face, yet her dazzling green eyes didn't fail to peek through.

"Sh-. . . Sean?" Ellie stammered.

She stood and began towards her, giving him a chance to scan over her body with curious eyes. Even though she was just as petite as ever, she developed an hour-glass figure--not too curvy but not like her old stick-like form.

She stopped just a foot from him. They were lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, just daring the other to make a move.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom_

_of the blackest hole_

_and convinced yourself_

_that it's not the reason you_

_don't see the sun anymore_

The last time she saw him? J.T.'s memorial. The last time she heard from him? A letter containing his new address, a request for his things, and a packet of elastic bands. The last time she attempted to keep contact? A letter soaked with tears that was sent with a box of his belongings.

As they gazed on, drops of rain fell around them. A small droplet hit Ellie's cheek, knocking her out of her daze. Sean, too, gained control when her eyes moved from his.

"Uh. . Elle --," He stammered, unsure of what to say.

"I should go," Ellie interrupted quickly, turning away and pacing to her bag. She threw her notebook in and swung the strap over her shoulder.

His face fell. No, she couldn't leave. He finally grew the balls to speak to her and she was running away. She was about to brush past him, he gently grabbed her arm.

_And when it rains_

_You always find an escape_

"No, Ellie, wait!" Sean begged, in a slightly pathetic tone.

Ellie stopped. What was she going? She should be walking away from her past, yet she stopped. She waited, just like she did when her left her all those years ago, for him to say something. Her teeth clenched together, a familiar rage coursing through her veins. She whipped around to face him, her arm breaking free from his grasp.

"What, Sean?! What?" She growled, venom dripping from every word. Sean's mouth dropped. Those green eyes he fell in love with were now burning with hate. They pierced through his heart, tougher than any bullet he was trained to take.

"Elle, I just want to talk. . ."

"Well, it's about time," She scoffed, "About what, Sean?" She said, her words growing louder as the rain fell faster. "What? How I stood by you no matter what? How I put everything aside for you? Oh, and then something else happened. . . What was it, hmm"--She tapped her chin in mock confusion--"Oh, yeah! That's right. You left me!"

Sean stood with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He knew she would be angry, but he didn't expect her to last out.

"Ellie," Sean said sternly yet with a soothing tone, "You know I couldn't stay here. After the shooting. . . I- . . I just couldn't deal. I needed time away. It was hard, but it helped." His searching eyes finally met her wandering gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I did mean it when I said I loved you. I was haunted by everything/ Everything reminded me of what I did. What _he_ did. I was empty. I was a jerk. Remember how much of a jerk I was before I left?" He grabbed both of her forearms, causing her to look up at him.

"You were a jerk when you left, too." She mumbled, her mind flashing back to the night before he left.

_Ellie remembered his eyes glued to the television, hours after the news program had ended. He had been cold and still, like ice. It was silent and without any contact, with an exception of her head rested gently on his shoulder. She remembered the feeling of helplessness as she watched him, frozen. She could see the pain in his eyes and wanted to do anything she could to help him feel better. So when he clicked off the television and looked at her in those cold, hollow eyes filled with pain, she vowed to do anything for him. When he kissed her, she allowed it even though it lacked the usual passion. There was no soft brushing sensation, no nibbling or sucking--just icy lips forced onto hers. Eventually, he led her to the bedroom with no protest. They fumbled for seconds and before she knew it, he was looking down at her with questioning eyes. She nodded, giving him permission to go further--the farthest she had ever been. With that, he entered. His body shivered and he moaned deeply. Ellie, however, felt crippling pain sting her core and electricity down her back. She had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming, which happened to set him off even more._

Sean bit his lip nervously as he watched her eyes glaze over. He knew she was reliving that night. The night he left. It felt as if part of him died, watching her beautiful face crumble into a heart-broken expression. He lifted his hand to gently cup her face, preparing to wipe away any tears.

"Yeah, the kind of jerk who takes someone's virginity, leaves the next day and never calls them again." Ellie growled, shoving his hand away. The moment of weakness was gone and replaced with anger, her forming tears being viciously blinked away. Lightning struck and the rain began to pour, but it didn't extinguish her fiery glare.

Sean looked down at his polished boots. He couldn't look at her--she was right. He _was_ a total jerk. He left someone who loved and depended on him to fend for herself against the rent and problems he knew she couldn't face a lone. He wanted to comfort her like her like he used to, be there for her like she had been many a time before.

"I'm sorry, Ells," He murmured, sniffing slightly, "I fucked up bad. . ." He rubbed the back of his head before peeking up at her.

Ellie's heart throbbed in her chest when she saw his hurt expression--just like it did every other time she saw him hurt. Like the time he told her he was leaving, with tears in his eyes. She quickly shook her head. No, she couldn't feel sorry for him. She couldn't have any feelings for him, period. He was the one who left her, he should be the one feeling sorry for her.

"I should be going," Ellie murmured again. And again, he gently grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Ellie," Sean said softly, his eyes burning into hers. If it was the 16-year-old Ellie he was talking to, she would've melted. But he wasn't. She still kept her cold glare, even though her inner 16-year-old begged for a more intimate touch. "Look, I know you're still mad," he cooed softly, trying to calm the angry red head, "But at least let me drive you home. I mean, it's _pour_ing."

He gave her a weak smile. He did have a point. Ellie looked up toward the sky, the rain rolling down her face. He waited anxiously for a reply and his eyes lit up when she sighed in defeated.

"Fine," She grumbled, looking back at him to see his lips curl into a smile. She pointed a stern finger at him before slightly mimicking his smile, "But I'm still mad at you."

Sean practically skipped as he led the girl to the passenger side of his car. Ellie hesitated before she stepped into it, slamming the door behind her. She shut her deep green eyes before she took a deep breath. Then it hit her--everything did.

The smell of his cologne wafted throughout the car, just like it did in their old apartment. And just like that, her mind flashed to her 16th year. Every moment they had shared were relived. Every laugh. Every touch. Every kiss. Every night they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The rain seemed to hit Sean for the first time when Ellie was safely inside the vehicle. He hurried to join her before starting the car. He took a moment to clear his head and looked over at his ex-lover. His brows furrowed once he saw her shiver. He didn't know it was because of all the memories flooding back to the girl.

_Just running away_

_From all of the ones who love you_

_From everything_

"Sorry it's cold. It gets pretty warm in this uniform. . ." Sean said softly, quickly turning off the car's fan.

Ellie blinked her eyes out of her daze. "Huh?" She turned to him and shut her eyes once more. "Um, yeah. It's fine." She nodded slowly and looked at him.

Once again Sean caught himself in her beautiful eyes. They were lost for the moment in silence.

Ellie cleared her throat and pushed the stereo on, an excuse to look away from him. Sean regained his composure and shifted into drive. His eyes watched her hand just a few inches away from his. Everything in him begged to reach out and grab it, but he settled for the steering wheel. Ellie slipped through stations and immediately smiled once she heard a familiar guitar intro.

Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.

Sean smiled, a memory of the first time he heard the song flashed through his thoughts.

_Ellie groaned as she heard the song I began top play on my stereo. I looked up at her only to see her pick up her CD case/self mutilation tool set. Of course, she hadn't touched the latter part but it still hurt to know she kept it with her after she promised me she wouldn't purposely hurt herself. She unzipped the case, flipped through the pages and pulled out a CD._

"_Ellie," I whined, enjoying the profane rhymes of Snoop Dogg booming through the radio._

"_Sean," She countered with a pout, "We always listen to Snoop!"_

"_But I don't like your kind of music. . ."_

"_C'mon, Sean! I put up with your music," She whined, somehow making her cute pout even pouty-er._

_I stared at her for a moment before sighing and holding my hands in the air._

"_Fine," I grumbled reluctantly, dragging my feet to our couch._

_Her face lit up and she cheered happily. God, she was so cute. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before eagerly replacing my Snoop Dogg CD with the one she held. After finding the song she wanted, she scurried over to the couch and plopped down into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms snaked around her waist and I nuzzled my face into the shoulder that faced me._

_I listened to the song intently and raised my head to look up at her._

"_Um," I mumbled quietly, "Who is this?"_

"_Oh?" Ellie questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "I thought you didn't like my music. . ."_

_I gave her a soft glare before pouting slightly._

"_It's Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers." She answered as she smiled and kissed my nose._

_I couldn't help it. This girl made me all mushy inside. I mimicked her smile and tightened my grip around her. I turned my legs so I lied down with her in my arms. She adjusted herself so she was laying beside me, cuddled under my arm. She scooped up Ferret Bueller from the side of the couch and sat him on my chest. And we just lied there. Listening to the whole CD over and over again. As a family. A happy family._

Sean looked over at her and smiled, seeing her expression. She was grinning brightly since she, too, relived the memory. Her smile fell slightly as she looked out the window. She squinted slightly to see through the rain.

"That was the turn. . ." Ellie muttered, raising her arm to point to the street they almost passed.

Sean jolted up, spinning the wheel quickly. The car too a sharp right turn. It skidded slightly and barely missed an oncoming car. Once the honking faded and the speed settled, Ellie burst into laughter. Sean looked at her with an expression of complete confusion, as if her head was rolling off her shoulders.

"Are you insane?!" Sean gasped, his mouth open wide. "We almost died and you're laughing?!"

"Oh, come on!" Ellie giggled. "What happened to the 'tough' Sean Cameron? That was fun!"

"Almost dying is fun to you?" Sean laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's a thrill," Ellie shrugged.

"You're life must be pretty boring if _that_ was a thrill."

"I guess it is." She shrugged once more. Sean furrowed his brows. He didn't mean to insult her. Yet, she didn't look at all hurt by the comment.

"Ellie I-"He tried to stammer, only to be interrupted by her.

"No, it's okay. Ellie Nash is boring." She looked out the window at the falling rain. "Nothing new there."

"You're not boring." Sean pressed, turning back to the road. She scoffed but didn't say anything further. She wouldn't argue with him like a child. He didn't know her anymore. He was out of her life for years. Who was he to say what she was or wasn't?

"This is it," She spoke softly, barely above an annoyed whisper, as she pointed to an apartment building. After a few quick turns, the car was parked. Sean faced forward, watching the rainfall subside. Ellie sat with her head lowered, her eyes focusing on her fidgeting hands folded on her lap.

"Um, Thanks." Ellie mumbled softly. "For the ride."

Sean nodded slowly. "Sure. No problem."

Ellie opened the door, hesitating on whether to get out or not. Sean opened his door, exited and walked over to her side. Together they made their way to the door leading to the lobby, finally finding shelter from the rain.

_I never saw it coming_

_I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain_

"I guess I better go," Sean grunted, shoving his tightly balled fists into his pockets. He began to shuffle his feet toward the parking lot.

"Where are you staying?" Ellie asked, her heart momentarily breaking her mind's hold.

Sean stopped and looked up at her, his shocked eyes meeting hers. Was she serious? His look seemed questioning and he began to wonder if what she just said was a figment of his imagination. Then, he recognized the sincere look in her eyes.

"Most of the guys are at a hotel. Some are stayin' with their families." Sean shrugged, looking down. "I guess I'm gonna head to the hotel."

Ellie nibbled on her bottom lip. Part of her celebrated the fact that he wasn't staying with the perfect, tree-hugging Emma Nelson. The other part of her felt sorry for him having to spend the first night he was back alone.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," She sighed and shut her eyes, "But you can stay with me . . ."

Sean looked up at her, his jaw sore from how wide his mouth hung open. What?! He thought he'd die before hearing anything along the lines of staying with Ellie again, not that it was a bad thing. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. Why wasn't he saying anything? '_Oh, god. How stupid am I?! Quick, think of a sarcastic comment. . ._' She frowned when she couldn't come up with anything.

Sean's stomach did back flips. She was serious. His palms began to sweat. His ex-girlfriend, who he left with no way to pay rent for _his_ apartment, was offering him a home for the night.

"If it's not any trouble. . ." He began.

"I'm sure it won't be too horrible." Ellie flashed him a small smile. A real smile. A smile that made his empty heart squeeze and made the seemingly dead butterflies in his stomach awaken.

_Take these chances to turn it around_

_Take these chances we'll make it somehow_

_And Take these chances and turn it around_

_Just turn it around._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Degrassi or anything associated with it. If I did, things would be a LOT different.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. :( I have to admit, I HATE this chapter. I'm going to edit it later. So, this is really sloppy. But I owe it to all the lovely readers, I posted it anyway. This is the first appearance of Samson! Ellie's dog. Yeah. I just had to put him in there. He's a German Shepard puppy. Heehee. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'm having a horrible block and I need some lovin' to make it go away! TT3TT

* * *

Once Sean entered the apartment, his eyes were scanning it closely, curious of how his ex was living. The walls were a deep crimson adorned by art and vintage movie posters with the occasional band poster. He nodded in approval--very Ellie. There was a small sofa facing a decent sized television and the coffee table in between the two held fashion magazines and scented candles. On his right was a small kitchen area and directly in front of him was a hallway containing two rooms.

He was soon greeted by the loud barking of a dog. A German Shepard puppy rushed out of the hallway, teeth bared and hackles raised. Sean stiffened and backed away slightly.

"Samson," Ellie warned, stepping forward and pointing a stern finger at the dog, "Be nice."

The dog whined slightly, but grabbed a rawhide in his mouth and retreated into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Ellie laughed, "He's only used to Marco. I got him when I first moved in."

"A home isn't a home without a pet. . ." Sean mumbled, looking down at his shoes. His mind began to wander to Ferret Bueller. God, he loved that weasel. It was like their baby, and even though Sean always tried to show disgust toward the rodent, he loved it. He wondered what happened to it, since he once read ferrets could live up to ten years, fourteen if you really tried.

"Bueller. . ." Ellie began, as if reading his mind, "He. . Uh, He chewed on an electrical cord." She bit her lip and looked away. "A couple months after you left."

Sean nodded slowly. He wanted to whine and yell, ask her why she hadn't told him about the death of his beloved weasel. Instead he chewed on the inside of his cheek and looked away. He needed to change the subject. He looked around the room.

"Uh. Nice place for. . ." He murmured, the size of the apartment finally registering. It wasn't that small, but his (_their_) old place was bigger. "For…"

"For a piece of crap?" Ellie laughed, tossing her keys into a bowl on the kitchen counter, which doubled as a bar. She sighed, grateful for the change of subject. "One of the many benefits for having a gay best friend."

She moved around the apartment and settled in the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" Ellie asked, opening the fridge door and looking up to meet his gaze. Their eyes met for a single second before she quickly moved her gaze to Samson, who was lying down and happily gnawing on his bone. She felt that familiar pain in her chest. She peeked back up at him, careful not to make eye-contact, and noticed he was soaking wet. This realization brought the drenched feeling upon her, as well.

"Let me go get your some dry clothes. . ." Ellie murmured softly, before disappearing into her room.

Sean fidgeted slightly. _Well, this is awkward._ He sighed before slipping off his boots slowly. He figured he might as well start taking off his dripping clothes. He started unbuttoning his uniform coat. Unfortunately, his undershirt was soaked, too.

Ellie sifted through the bottom drawer of her dresser, where she kept other's clothes if they somehow found their way into her clutches. Let's see: Paige's camisole. . . Ashley's tattered jeans. . .Dylan's practice jersey. . . Marco's duckie pajama bottoms. Those would work. Now for a shirt. She held her breath and dug deeper into the drawer. Her hands grasped around a large shirt before yanking it out and slamming the drawer shut.

She looked down at Jesse's shirt in her hands. Images of him and Caitlin flooded her thoughts. She set her jaw and gripped the shirt tighter. More than anything, she wanted to rip it to shreds and burn it. But not it had a better home. With Sean. She stood and walked into the front room.

Ellie's emerald eyes widened once they met with Sean's bare chest. He was peeling off his undershirt, his abs rippling and bulging when he raised her arms over his head. He rose a brow when he spotted her, mouth agape as she stood frozen in the hallways. Once she met his questioning look, she shook her head and tossed the clothes at him. He caught the articles of clothing with ease--only using one hand.

"I guess I'll drop your stuff off at the dry-cleaners." Ellie thought out loud as Sean pulled on the shirt. He nodded and gently folded the his wet clothes. Ellie watched him for a moment before turning back top her room. She lazily slipped off her clothes, kicking off her stubborn jeans around her ankles, and pulled on her usual bed-time attire: a large shirt that reached her mid-thigh and read 'THE CORE'. She bit her lip--maybe she should put on something else. The redhead pulled on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

When Ellie found her way into the front room, Sean looked up at her from the couch. Samson sat on his feet and gingerly licked at his knuckles. She gave him a small smile and sat next to him, making sure not to have any physical contact with him. He leaned back when the puppy decided to jump onto the sofa and lay himself on top of the blonde man.

"What kind of movies you got?" Sean yawned, folding his arms behind his head and stretching his legs. He wasn't going to let an other awkward moment come between them.

"Not much. Marco kinda has our whole collection." She stated, jumping up to look through a small stack of DVDs. "Let's see…" She murmured softly, beginning to read off what she had.

"Girl, Interrupted?" She suggested, not bothering to look up at him.

"Hated it." Sean commented. It reminded him or her, which was painfull.

"The Virgin Suicides?"

"No, thank you."

"Factory Girl?"

"Not a fan of the '60s."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Never seen it. . ."

"What?!" Ellie whipped around to look at him with a surprised look on her face. "You've never seen the Lord of the Rings?" He nodded. "Well, we're going to have a movie marathon, then." She said with a smile, gingerly grabbing three DVD cases from the pile.

He sighed and managed to hide a smile. There was no fighting Ellie. Her powers of charm were much stronger than he's 'I-don't-give-a-shit' persona.

After she popped the DVD in, she disappeared down the hallway and came back with a pillow and a few blankets.

"Up," Ellie commanded. He obeyed and ushered Samson off the couch. After she made a small bed for him, she waved him to sit (again, he obeyed) and went off to turn off most of the lights. Once she sat down again, she grinned widely and pushed play on the remote.

Sean let a sight and propped the side of his face on his raised arm.

* * *

By the time the third movie was over, Sean has a large grin plastered on his face.

"Wow! I really thought that would be horrible. I mean there were a few geeky bits, and a few boring ones--I mean, all that walking?! Jeeze!--but it was great." Sean chirped, turning off the DVD player when the credits started to roll.

"I guess you could call me a nerd. I officially love the Lord of the Rings." He chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "Huh, Elle?"

No response.

"Elle?" He looked over at her to see why he was getting the silent treatment. I guess he got his answer, seeing that a smile peeled over his lips.

Ellie sat hunched toward him slightly, drowned in the blankets she provided for him. Her eyes were shut peacefully and her red locks dipped over her face slightly. He could tell she was dreaming by the small creases in her forehead.

"Guess I gotta get you to bed, missy," Sean laughed softly, carefully removing the blanket.

Sean gently gathered the sleeping red-head in his arms and lifted her up with ease. She was always a petite little thing, plus his great strength added to the ease of picking her up. He held his breath as he cradled her, all-too familiar feelings coming back. His heart sped up, but he ignored it, beginning to carry the girl to his room.

He nudge the door open with his foot and slowly carried her in. He looked around before going toward the her bed, which was just a few mattresses stacked on the floor. The wall her bed lay against was the only one painted--a deep crimson with splotches of darker red--and had a panoramic picture showcased on it. (Jimmy's, he guessed.) She had nice end-tables with candles perched upon them and a small television on one. Where there should have been a wall to the right was a large sliding glass door, which led to a small balcony.

Sean gently laid Ellie on the bed and covered her with her large, white cloud-like comforter. She sighed pleasantly in her sleep and snuggled her head into her pillow.

"Goodnight, Elle," He whispered softly. Everything in him wanted to lean down and kiss her. He wanted to be the reason why she was smiling to beautifully in her sleep. He slightly gave into his heart, leaning down to press his cold lips to her warm forehead. He breathed in, smelling that familiar strawberry scent of her favorite conditioner.

Sean had to force himself to leave the room and pathetically pull himself into his own make-shift bed, where Samson was found curled up on top of his pillow. At least he could get all the kisses he wanted in his dreams.


End file.
